hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7 (Meteor Garden)
The seventh episode (第7集), also known as "Chapter 7" (Chapter 柒), of the Taiwanese series Meteor Garden aired on May 24, 2001. It was followed by episode eight on May 31. Mary Hsu guest starred in this episode. Dao Ming Si attempts to expel Hua Ze Lei and Dong Shan Cai from school. His sister proposes that they play a game of basketball to settle things. Later, Si decides to leave Taiwan and move to New York. Plot Dao Ming Si recruits Chen Qing He to join the F4. He later confronts the school principal and demands that he expels Dong Shan Cai and Hua Ze Lei. Si's sister, Dao Ming Zhuang interferes and proposes that they settle the matter through a game of basketball. Shan Cai, Lei, and Qing He will play against Si, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo. After practicing all day, Shan Cai finds Si waiting for her outside her home. He hugs her, and tells her that he will cancel the game if she says she likes him. However, she says nothing and Si sadly accepts it, calling himself a "fool". The players arrive at the match the following day with Zhuang acting as referee. Si's team clearly outmatches Shan Cai's in both skill and height. Lei manages to score a point by distracting Si. He then asks for a break, and tells Shan Cai to smile broadly while Si watches. Si's jealously gets in the way of the game, which allows Lei to score several points. In the last ten seconds of the game, Si has a change of heart and quits. Si wonders around the city in a daze. A group of thugs take his money, though he does not notice until they say something that sounds like "Lei". He then proceeds to beat them up. Meanwhile, the other participants of the match are having a celebratory dinner at Si's mansion. Everyone is drunk, when Xi Men, Mei Zuo, and Zhuang decide to lock the "late bloomers", Shan Cai and Lei, in the guest bedroom. Lei talks about Teng Tang Jing for most of the night. At that point, Shan Cai realizes that she and Lei can only be friends. Si comes home and accepts Shan Cai and Lei being together, though he still appears to feel hurt. In the morning, Lei tells Xi Men and Mei Zuo that nothing happened between him and Shan Cai. He then confesses that he cannot betray Si. Si informs Zhuang that he will be joining their parents in New York, despite refusing several times before. Later, Shan Cai goes home to learn that her father has been laid off and they can no longer afford to rent their home. The family moves into a dingy, one-bedroom apartment. Shan Cai's parents voice their hopes to her about her marrying either Si or Lei. At school, Qing He tells Shan Cai that Si is leaving Taiwan. Shan Cai confronts him for not telling her and then slaps him in a fit of anger mixed with sadness. Ironically, Lei asks her if she is going to let Si leave just like that. At the airport, the F4 and Qing He say goodbye to Si. Lei waits to the last second, before whispering to Si that he believes Shan Cai actually likes him. Si starts to comprehend Lei's words when the plane begins to take off. He tries to get off the plane several times, but Zhuang stops him with a punch. Meanwhile, Shan Cai watches his plane take off from afar. At work, Shan Cai discusses the situation with Xiao You. The F3 arrive to help Shan Cai sell cake by using their good looks to attract customers. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Cheng *Dao Ming Feng *Principal *Shan Cai's boss *Teng Tang Jing Guest roles *Mary Hsu (Dao Ming Zhuang) Notes *This episode covers chapters forty-three through fifty-one, and small parts of fifty-two to fifty-six *Scenes from episodes two and four are shown in this episode. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes